Best Served Cold
by gp28
Summary: A little oneshot with our favorite troublemaker who offers a diversion to a rather boring high school party. R&R Reid/OC


_a/n - just a little oneshot that i did for fun. hope you enjoy - gp28_

"So, how bored are you?"

I glanced up from my drink into two very pretty light blue eyes. Another Spencer party. Another party outfit that I didn't really like, but my roommate had cajoled me into wearing.

"Why?" Reid Garwin and I weren't really friends, but we weren't enemies. I'd never slept with him, which put me into an unusual category. I'm sure he'd sleep with me if I got him drunk enough or if I was drunk enough. He was a seventeen year old guy. I'd have to be decaying for him to not want to have sex with me.

Guys were predictable.

"I'm bored." He pouted, grabbing my drink and taking a sip. He made a face. "That's so sweet."

"It's a chick drink. Of course it is."

He licked his lips, his hand on the back of my chair. "So, you bored?"

"If I was, why would I tell you? Your answer to boredom is fucking."

"Of course it is, but that's not what I was offering, Jane."

"Really?" Now I was intrigued. "What were you offering?"

"Revenge."

I sat up. "Explain."

He took my hand. "Come on. Not here." I got up and followed him. He never let go of my hand until we got outside. He led me around the house, towards the pool.

"Reid..." I began. He put his finger to his lips to keep me quiet. He stopped suddenly and I nearly plowed into him.

There, in the shadows was my former best friend, Hillary and her boyfriend, Zack, making out madly. Zack, who'd once been my friend, but had ditched me for Hillary. Hillary who'd accused me of trying to steal Zack from her. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't started the rumor about me sleeping with Jay Higgins, the autistic son of the Provost, which actually got back to Provost Higgins and I'd been reprimanded even without evidence.

Yeah, I hated her.

"So, they're sucking face. Big deal," I whispered to Reid.

He turned to meet my eyes. "We have a couple of options. I have a camera...digital and Facebook holds so many opportunities for humiliation. Her dad is the chief of police, so we could call them in. What else?" He looked up thinking to himself.

"I don't have the mind for this. I've never even pulled a prank before."

He smiled at me. "I know geeks who could photoshop in Jay in place of Watson (Zack)."

I shook my head. "I couldn't. Jay's a nice kid."

"You're nicer than you look," he said, touching my chin, looking at me thoughtfully.

And then it hit me and I started to grin. "Um, isn't Brad here?"

Reid looked confused. "Brad?"

"Brad Case. Hillary's brother."

Reid's face split into a grin so evil, I giggled. "I got it. Wait here," he handed me the camera in his pocket and disappeared from view. I didn't enjoy watching them make out or taking pictures of it, but I did notice that they were also in some bushes of what looked like poison oak.

Oh it was a good night.

"WATSON!" I heard Brad's voice boom before I saw him in my line of sight. The couple broke apart and I started snapping. Brad's outburst had alerted the attention of the rest of the party and several dozens of them were outside, laughing. Okay, that was more of Hillary than I wanted to see, but I did get a shot of Zack bolting from the scene, no shirt and trying to hold up his pants. Brad took off after him and I turned off the camera.

"Get some?" I spun around at Reid's voice, offering him the camera. He turned it on and flipped through the shots. He winked at me. "Good. Very good. See. Revenge suits you."

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Hillary, covered and starting to chase after her brother to protect her precious Zack. I sighed.

"I'll take care of this," he promised, slipping the camera into his pocket. "That will be talked about for at least a week, possibly more."

I chuckled. "Definitely less bored now."

"Good." He leaned against the house, next to me.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. That was a little fun."

"A little?" He sounded hurt. "Just a little. I'm losing my touch." He leered at me. "I know more fun we could have."

"Thought this was just about revenge."

He shrugged. "We could take pictures too."

I started laughing and he smirked at me.

"Reid. If I slept with you...why would you talk to me anymore?"

He turned and looked down at me. He was a good half a foot taller. His eyes were still bright. "I never said anything about sex."

"But it's what you're always thinking about," I reached out and touched his chest lightly. "But I do owe you for tonight."

"Yes you do." He wrapped his hand around mine.

I glanced at his lips and leaned into kiss them softly. I could taste my drink still on his lips. But he didn't smell like alcohol. I drew back, opening my eyes.

"You haven't been drinking."

He gave me a weird look. "That was not what I was expecting."

"I thought...you'd be drunk."

He brought my hand up to his lips and nipped on my fingers lightly. My body warmed immediately.

"I'm the DD for the night."

It went against everything I knew about Reid.

"So...you don't...I..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"I prefer sex when I'm sober anyway." His eyes smoldered and reached down to place his hands around my waist. He ducked his head, so his lips were a breath away from mine. "So, can I drive you home?"

"In a minute," and without prompting, I kissed him again.


End file.
